


Kaukokaipuu

by LKChoi



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: AU, Destiny, Fate, Fortune Telling, M/M, woodong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Prompt. Kaukokaipuu (n Finnish). Multiple meanings. A craving for a distant land. A specific type of wanderlust. A homesickness for a place you have never been.





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bbbrdwngs82 on AFF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bbbrdwngs82+on+AFF).



> A/N – This story started off as an edit, then a rewrite, then I completely gutted the original story, then it kind of turned into a prompt and my own story entirely with traces of the original fic piecing it all together. I assure you I discussed all these things with my friend. We are mutually happy it happened lol. Enjoy :3

**_…_ **

**_You will discover happiness in a distant land. The key to your future is the letter “M”_ **

**_…_ **

When Kim Dongwan received his fortune, he laughed out loud. It sounded made up on the spot, random, and like a cheap fortune cookie message. It was baffling considering the fifty dollars he impulsively spent to have it read. He thanked the woman for her time regardless and left her tent feeling like he wasted both his time and money.

Dongwan was skeptical, having met the woman in a very shady marketplace in Peru. However, after several heartbreaks and one too many cold nights alone, he slowly started to embrace the idea, thinking the romantic notion wasn’t such a bad thing to believe in after all.

Five years drifted by as the hiker from Busan trekked from one end of South Korea to the other. His stops included the bamboo-rich towns of Damyang and the peaks of Bukhansan elevated high above the metropolitan sprawl of Seoul. Dongwan came to realize that he was subconsciously searching for his fated love everywhere he traveled. But even when his travels took him outside of his home country, they had been in vain.

In his tiresome journey, Dongwan was reminded why he first scoffed at his fortune. There had been no magic spark when he met someone’s eyes. He had been to bed with many, but never felt a fire ignited deeper within him other than that of his loins when he was about to have an orgasm. He was forty now, and though he’d still mindlessly search for his far-fetched miraculous love, he was starting to lose hope.

Dongwan sat at his desk, scrutinizing one travel package after another displayed on separate tabs in his browser. He had taken a month off of work this time and instead of hiking decided to travel for leisure. If he found his so-called destiny in the process, well, that would be a bonus.

His options boiled down to a choice between a trip to San Francisco and Switzerland. He was leaning more towards the States. After his last trip to Finland, the mere thought of going to Europe again made him nervous.

Dongwan had a particularly unpleasant experience with a wicked woman who had a beautiful dog. They met after running into one another along a countryside hiking trail. The cheerful German shepherd found him first, and just when he was about to search for the owner, a breathtaking red-haired beauty came trotting along beckoning the canine.

They hit it off after that and met quite a few times for drinks. A part of him started to believe that she was the one the psychic had predicted he would meet. That was until he awakened one morning, his mind hazy after blacking out in his hotel room. They had finally slept together but when his head stopped pounding, he realized that he was alone. He was shocked to discover that his wallet was missing and his suitcase was bare.

Her name was Melina. Needless to say, she was _not_ the key to Dongwan’s future.

Begging in broken English in a strange European city wearing only socks and a pair of boxers wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat.

Dongwan didn’t spare it a second thought and quickly clicked on the trip to San Francisco. After registration, he printed out the attachment provided in his confirmation email, adding it to an itinerary he’d complete later. He booked a flight to America that would depart in two days, giving him ample time to pack.

Dongwan leaned back in his chair and sighed. He anticipated the long days and nights spent lounging under the warm sun. He would just relish in his time off, lounging around some rich American’s time-shared home.

No dirt trails or devious foreign beauties. No more thoughts of star-crossed lovers or soulmates. He would simply be a single middle-aged bachelor enjoying a long overdue vacation. His so-called destiny would have to sit on the back burner.        

…

The sun burned high in the Californian sky, its hot rays streaking the airport with hazy beams of orange light. Dongwan shielded his eyes with his shades as he glanced around. His car rental had fallen through at the last moment, which left him with the grueling task of hailing a cab.

Dongwan dragged his luggage to the curb outside the airport, raising his arm as cars pulled in and out of the area. After what felt like an hour, a taxi finally halted in front of him. The driver got out to pop the trunk, stepping aside as Dongwan wrestled his two large suitcases into it. He hopped into the back seat, pulling the door shut as the driver sat behind the wheel once again. Dongwan carefully explained his address to the driver, and with an understanding nod they pulled off and headed to his destination.

He had taken additional English lessons after his mishap in Finland, as well as Japanese and Chinese. He learned his lesson back in Europe and the last thing he wanted to do was learn it again in America. A cocky grin spread across his face, now that he was making his way across San Francisco without a hitch.

So far, he had a good feeling about this trip.  

Dongwan watched the rural scenery pass by as his taxi navigated his way to his Airbnb rented vacation home. It was listed as a spacious two-story condominium located on a block with houses of a similar design. He was informed that the owner would be gone for the first weeks of his stay but would be returning during the last two. The man would be working, remaining out of Dongwan’s way for the most part. In spite of the stranger’s presence, he could anticipate that his four weeks in Cali would be relaxing ones.     

They were now in an area where all the houses gleamed white. All the lawns were freshly cut, some with rose bushes and others with grassy sculptures adorning the center of the yards. Some recycle bins lay toppled over near the curb but it was otherwise a very pristine street.

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of a house in the middle of the block. Nothing was particularly grand about it but Dongwan could tell the home was well structured like the rest, solid and clean. He wasn’t a superficial person though, so all that really mattered to him was interior comfort, something he would have to experience once he went inside.

“Need any help with those bags, man?” the driver offered as Dongwan paid him the fare. 

“No. Thank you,” Dongwan said in accented English, climbing out of the car as the trunk popped open.

Once he retrieved his belongings and closed the trunk, he ducked his head and smiled at the driver, who wished him a good vacation before pulling off. Dongwan dragged his luggage up the smooth sidewalk that lead to the front door and set them at his feet in front of the door.

Before he could raise his hand to knock, it popped open and a youthful man emerged from inside.

Dongwan blinked in surprise. He was informed that the owner of the home was the same age as him, but the short man in front of him didn’t look a day over twenty-two. His muscular yet slender frame fit comfortably in his knee-length khaki shorts and tight black tank. His features were dominantly Korean, but his sun-kissed skin and wavy brown hair made him look purely Californian, like he’d been here surfing its shores his entire life.

Ignoring Dongwan’s hesitation, the man smiled. It was a kind smile, as warm as the sun itself, captivating Dongwan as he offered his hand, his curly fringe falling in front of his soft brown eyes.

“You must be Kim Dongwan,” he said in a light yet masculine voice, and much to his relief, in Korean.

“And you must be Mr. Lee Minwoo,” Dongwan happily replied in Korean as he accepted the extended hand.

“You can just call me Minwoo,” he insisted with an amused chuckle. 

Dongwan chuckled awkwardly, feeling a bit flustered about his formality after such a lax greeting. Their hands came apart and Minwoo stepped aside, gesturing inside with a head jerk and friendly smile still plastered on his face.

“Why don’t you come in and let me show you around,” Minwoo offered. “Sorry ahead of time if this seems rushed. I expected you sooner and thought I would have more time to show you a proper welcome, but I have to make my way to work soon. Figured I could at least give you a house tour before I go.”

“I understand, and I do apologize for that,” Dongwan sighed. “My rental care never showed up so I got stuck hailing a cab in what I think is still consider intermediate English, no less.”

Minwoo giggled at that and waved a dismissive hand.

“It’s probably not as bad as you think. Even native speakers struggle so I’m sure you’re good. Anyway, I get it, and in that case, no apologies necessary. I’m happy you made it here safely. Mi casa es tu casa.”

Dongwan couldn’t comprehend the Spanish phrase, but by the pleasant tone accompanying it, he felt comforted somehow. His first five minutes in the stranger’s company had already been a superior experience compared to many of his prior fumbles. Even if everything fell to pieces later, he could at least recall this greeting with gratitude.

Immediately upon entering, Dongwan felt that Minwoo’s home was more homey and comfortable than he assumed from the outside. Much to his surprise, there was an area for switching to indoor shoes, a very Korean tradition which Dongwan thought an American home wouldn’t have. In spite of location, he deduced that Minwoo was probably close to his family, and that they kept many aspects of their culture intact. Dongwan appreciated that. It almost felt like being home after a long arduous journey.

After switching into slippers, Dongwan followed Minwoo as he showed him the downstairs. A living room for leisure entertainment, pristine kitchen with pantry stocked full of snacks, a back patio with a poor for quiet hot days or nighttime parties, and laundry room for clothes.

“You have a basement?” Dongwan inquired when he spotted a door at the corner of the kitchen.

For the first time, Minwoo’s smile dropped. After a few contemplative moments, it returned and he shrugged.

“Yeah, but there’s nothing important or anything you might need. Just old junk,” he informed dismissively. “I’m not against you wandering about the house, but there’s not much to see down there. Don’t worry about it.”

Minwoo seemed insistent in spite of his friendly demeanor, so Dongwan simply nodded in understanding, deciding it wasn’t really his business to pry.

As the two made their way upstairs, Dongwan noted the large collection of pictures hanging along the wall of the staircase. They showed Minwoo aged from infant to adult, some with what he assumed was family and others with friends, even a few with him and a Doberman that Dongwan guessed was a family dog since no pets resided here.

A series of the photos showed Minwoo with a particular man much taller and prettier than him, who seemed to have been around from high school and on. He looked stoic and cold compared to Minwoo who was always giddy and clingy. A best friend perhaps, or maybe even a lover.

Dongwan fixated on that prospect for a moment, frowning a bit in spite of himself. It would be ironic that one of the most charming people he’s ever met was gay, but also taken. Damn that bogus fortune. Dongwan shook his head, burying the thought as he followed Minwoo down the hall. 

There were three bedrooms, one belonging to Minwoo while the others were guest rooms, one of which with brown interior that he said his parents or other family members used whenever they visited. Minwoo led Dongwan to the third just past the bathroom. It was a spacious room done in blue with white furniture. Dongwan marveled at the ocean mural along the wall behind the bed and Minwoo folded his arms, feeling proud as his guest gravitated towards it.

“This will be your room during your stay,” Minwoo announcing proudly. “Like it? I just had it redone.”

“It’s beautiful,” Dongwan replied, mesmerized as his fingers ran along the swirl of a wave.

“The wall was my sister’s suggestion,” he said fondly. “Before that got painted, everything was gray. She said it was boring and that guests wouldn’t like if their room felt like a bachelor pad. My nieces seem to like it more than my friends do though.”

“I bet,” Dongwan chuckled.

“There’s clean linen in a hallway closet pass the bathroom,” Minwoo started to explain, which was the most formal he’d been since Dongwan arrived. “You’re free to use the house however you want while I’m gone with only one rule; you break it you bought it.”

Dongwan nodded and listened as they moved back out of the room and made their way to the living room. A loaded duffle bag sat beside the couch. Minwoo swiped his keys off the coffee table before continuing his explanation.

“I’ll be back after work to grab my luggage before I leave for the two weeks I informed you about in the listing. I would talk more then, but I have a plane to catch. Do you have any questions?”

“None for now,” replied Dongwan.

“Good,” Minwoo smiled. “There is a spare key on the entertainment center. I’ll be collecting rent for the room when I return, including any damages incurred, as we discussed via email. You have my phone and email if you think of any questions later or if there is a problem.”

Minwoo picked up his duffle bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. They walked to the front door together and after he put on his sneakers, Minwoo offered Dongwan his hand once again.

“Well, Mr. Kim Dongwan,” he jeered in a tone that mimicked Dongwan’s when he first arrived. “I hope you enjoy your stay here in San Francisco.”

Dongwan chuckled understanding the humor and shook his hand.

“Thank you, Minwoo. I’m sure I will,” he replied, feeling a bit flustered saying his name so informally for the first time. “I promise to take good care of your home. I really appreciate it.”

Minwoo quickly bid him farewell before rushing out the door, leaving Dongwan to explore the house further on his own.

He did just that, starting first with the living room. When he collected the house key, Dongwan noticed a vast collection of albums lining the shelves of the entertainment center. There were CDs by artists from all over the world, but predominantly from America and South Korea. It was primarily ballad and soul singers, with some hip-hop in the mix, but he had everyone from Park Hyo Shin to Usher. Minwoo had impeccable taste in music. Dongwan made a mental note to give some of them a listen when he had the time and possibly strike up a conversation about it when Minwoo came home.

Dongwan spent most of the afternoon unpacking and making himself comfortable. The jet lag had gotten to him, and after the pleasant greeting he received from Minwoo, he was able to adapt to being in the stranger’s home easier than he expected. Sleep came quickly that night, the strain of his trip and the nerves of being in a new place all gone. He would explore the city another day, he had 2 weeks to do so.


	2. Discovery

The first few days went by fairly quickly as Dongwan explored the tourist spots his virtual itinerary recommended for him. The Golden Gate Bridge was ten times more grandiose in real life than any picture had ever shown. A gleaming red monument climbing high above the traffic zooming across the massive body of water that connects San Francisco to the rest of the world. His was filled with wonder and intrigue on his adventure to Alcatraz, his mind buzzing with questions that maybe only the spirits of the island could answer.

Dongwan took cable cars through Union Square, making sure to find a nice blouse to gift his mother with and a handbag for his sister. Just minutes away from the square was Chinatown, where eastern culture thrived and gave him the feeling of something familiar.

One evening, Dongwan made his way back through Chinatown and visited the R&G Lounge where he enjoyed a pile of jumbo shrimp and a cool Lychee martini.

“Seems like you’ve got your hands full, big guy.”

He was in the middle of unpeeling a particularly large shrimp when the man beside him spoke up. The five-person table was taken up by a few others, who had done nothing but smile shyly when they first sat down before focusing on their own meals. It had been a full feast from there and the restaurant was abuzz with munching, cracking shells and compliments about the food.

This man had a nice smile, innocent yet mischievous in a way. He was Asian like himself, slender-built where Dongwan was bulky, with very handsome features. His plate was full of large cracked shells and claws, the defeated remains of the colossal salt and pepper crab the place is famous for.         

Dongwan smirked. It was cute really, the obvious jeer at his muscles and the hidden challenge in his words. America was certainly more open than South Korea when it came to homosexuality. This man seemed emboldened by this fact. Either that, or he was just _that_ self-assured.   

Dongwan stripped the last of the shell and slipped the shrimp between his lips, taking his time to slowly munch as the other man watched him. One of the other patrons at their table gave them a side glance that they both ignored. He swallowed the last bit of his fish and grinned.

“Is that an invitation?”

“And if it is?” the man countered.

Dongwan smiled and offered his hand.

“My name is Dongwan. And yours?”

When the man didn’t accept it, he let it fall to his lap. Dongwan cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in his seat, feeling suddenly embarrassed. He panicked internally, suspecting that he misread the social queues and just made a total ass of himself. When the stranger called the waiter over, Dongwan slipped his wallet out of his pocket ready to ask for his check, when suddenly he was stopped by a firm hand.

When Dongwan met his eyes, the man smirked confidently then turned to the waiter.

“Check for Junjin. Please charge my credit card for this man’s meal as well, and a ten-dollar tip for yourself.”

The waiter made a note of their meals and took the platinum card he was offered, then with a nod, left to complete the order.

Dongwan fumbled to thank him, but Junjin waved a dismissive hand and chuckled.

“You can thank me later.”   

Later that night, Dongwan found himself rutting against him and fumbling for his belt buckle as they stumbled into a hotel room. The next morning, he woke up alone with a fierce migraine and a note on the bedside that read;

_Thanks for the memories, Big Guy._

Dongwan spent the last week of his stay avoiding any spontaneous hook-ups. His encounter made him think twice about his fortune, but now he was of the impression that _he_ was the fucked up one, not the shady psychic. He was dumb enough to believe it, and he was the one rushing into things whenever it felt good. He reprimanded himself for not relaxing like he said he was going to do. And so, he went back to doing just that, spending his days sticking to a strict tourist schedule and his nights lounging at home.

Before he realized it, three days remained before Minwoo was expected to return. Dongwan didn’t want to admit it, but as the time wound down, his mind was filled with more thoughts of Minwoo. Traces of him were down every hallway and in every room; he was everywhere. Dongwan was reminded very clearly that he was living in another person’s house, a person who he was getting to know with every picture on the wall and every trinket sitting on the shelves.

There was no romantic subtext, just a powerful sense of familiarity. Dongwan reasoned that it was more practical than anything, seeing as he’d been staying in Minwoo’s house for a number of days. After Minwoo’s return, he’d be leaving with a sense of loss for a friend he never had and a home he never knew existed.  

Dongwan was in the kitchen when his mind wandered on these thoughts and as fate would have it, he caught himself staring at the closed door of the basement. He recalled that Minwoo being passive about it. With time to spare and curiosity driving his steps forward, he made his way down the stairs.

At first, it seemed to be just as Minwoo said, a basement with old junk and nothing of particular interest. However, upon closer inspection, Dongwan discovered that it was so much more. The floors were not concrete but wax, made rough by age and lack of care. In boxes piled high in the corner, a collection of discs and notebooks collected dust.

Dongwan only removed one of the top discs and took it upstairs to the living room. He was fascinated when the DVD showed a much younger Minwoo at the center of a practice room, dancing to a 90s Usher song. Later in the video, he was singing, and to Dongwan’s surprise, he was actually pretty good.

He couldn’t fight the urge to watch more, and before he knew it, he had spent hours watching Minwoo sing and dance. He also discovered that some of the notebooks were filled with original lyrics, and deeper in the boxes were videos of him singing them.

Dongwan was struck speechless when he reached the last box and came to the stunning realization that every single disk and notebook were all marked with the English letter “M”.


	3. Destination

When Minwoo returned, Dongwan was greeted just as pleasantly as he was when he first arrived. Dongwan paid the rent for his room as promised, but promptly asked if it was possible to rent for another two weeks.

“You like San Fran _that_ much?” joked Minwoo after he took a small bite of the sandwich he was eating.

It was supposed to be Dongwan’s last day in the city. He was supposed to go elsewhere for some trivial reason that was no longer important. He had a reason to stay in Cali now. It was a reason he didn’t want to admit but couldn’t help holding onto.

“Yes, I guess I do,” Dongwan smiled from across the counter. “I just feel like I haven’t explored it enough. Like there’s something else I haven’t discovered yet.”

It wasn’t a lie, not exactly, but admitting the truth seemed more ridiculous than the fortune itself. It was twice as baffling that Dongwan received a message in a fortune cookie the night before Minwoo came home that further solidified the idea.

**…**

**_You will discover what you are looking for when you no longer seek it._ **

**_…_ **

Minwoo shrugged. He didn’t know what Dongwan was on about, but the sudden change of plans almost felt like fate.

…

Just before he came home from his vacation in Peru, Minwoo had met a mysterious psychic woman in a marketplace. He found the place when they ended up taking an unexpected detour from his traveling route. His old friends were traveling with him. Eric was up for the adventure, while Hyesung and Andy called the spot shady and refused to leave the car.

After browsing at the stalls, Minwoo and Eric had their fortunes read while the others still insisted upon staying in the jeep, just in case Hyesung needed to use his Taekwondo skills on bandits. They remained while complaining about the humidity and _God why did we let them drag us out here in the first place_.

Eric’s reading pertained to money, which he felt was justified considering the money he spent on the fortune. Minwoo’s took a bit longer. Eric stood close behind him, protective and cautious as the woman held both Minwoo’s hands across the small round table.

A few minutes passed before she released them and Minwoo rubbed the tension out of them. She stared thoughtfully at him before smiling.

**…**

**_Release the binds of old yearnings to make way for new beginnings. The key to your future is the letter “W”_ **

**_…_ **

It made no sense at the time, but premonitions were never cut and dry. Minwoo pondered it even as he returned to the car.

“Ya, Minbong,” fussed Hyesung from the backseat. “Don’t go looking into space while you’re driving.”

“We’re gonna die,” Andy sighed.

He placed a hand on Hyesung’s shoulder and gave him a sincere look.

“It’s been nice knowing you, hyung.”

Eric turned around in his seat with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry guys,” he said unapologetically. “If my fortune is right and Minwoo crashes, I’m gonna be the lone survivor and collect from the insurance policy we both got on the car.”

That earned him a kick from Hyesung and the entire car erupted into laughter. Minwoo happily laughed along as he started the car, but for a moment glanced at Hyesung through the rear-view mirror.

The psychic was right. After ten years of longing, it was time to let it go.

….

Now, Minwoo sat across his kitchen counter from an absolute stranger. A man who seemed kind and took good care of his home while he was gone, but was otherwise a mystery. The timing was just too much of a coincidence. It could mean absolutely nothing, but maybe…just maybe…

Minwoo reached across the counter and offered his hand to Dongwan in the same friendly fashion he’d done when they first met on his doorstep.

“Well, for whatever reason, I’ll be happy to have you Dongwan.”

Dongwan took his hand and shook it firmly.

“It’s Wannie.”

Minho blinked twice, then made a weird face as he asked;

“I’m sorry, what?”

Dongwan released his hand and smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck in a cutely embarrassed way.

“Wannie,” he repeated bashfully. “My friends call me Wannie. I…hope we get along well during this time.”

The name repeated in Minwoo’s head like a mantra. One that became a chant, a bell, a song. A sign of fate.

Minwoo laughed in spite of himself and shook his head. After his momentary hysteria passed, he smiled brightly at Dongwan.

“Wannie,” Minwoo said happily. “I’m sure we will.”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended the fic here to avoid the pitfalls of going on forever because it would have taken away from the original topic of fate. The point was to meet Dongwan's destiny. Everything else will fall into place. Getting to know each other is part of the new journey and love is the destination


End file.
